A Lonely Boy
by BrandiAlyssa
Summary: Once there was a lonely boy. He had no friends and was always picked on. no one understood him. Wait, how does this relate to Sandles? Read and find out.


**A Lonely Boy **

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is the plot and the character that Greg took the place of.

* * *

Greg sat in front of his home computer, typing furiously. He had to try and tell her some other way, and this is what resulted. He sat back from his computer and studied the story before sending it off.

* * *

_Once there was a lonely boy. This boy was in the fourth grade and had no friends, not even anyone to talk to. He felt like no one understood him at school or at home. So he did what he could to please the teachers, earning him the nickname 'Teacher's Pet'. He hated that name but didn't let anyone know that; if others knew they would tease him more. That was until the new girl came._

_It was another day full of teasing when **she** walked in. The girl had her hair down and was wearing a brown shirt and jeans. She was shy and didn't look very friendly. Our main character had to beware of this girl; she could turn out like the rest. This new girl was placed in a seat next to our character and began to listen to the teacher._

_The Oregon Trail wagon project; it was to be the downfall of our boy, or maybe the uprising, depending on how you look at it. The teacher, Mr. Campbell, assigned each person to a group to design a model of a wagon filled with supplies from the Oregon Trail. Unfortunately for our character, that new girl was in his group. The girl, Sara, was nice to our character, but that was how it always started. Be nice, then turn your back, and tease him to no end._

_By the time the day was over the two had become friends. Sara learned that our boy was her neighbor and they soon had plans to hang out. But was all as it seems? Thoughts run through our boy's mind along the lines of 'Do I really have a friend or will she turn on me like all the rest?' He wasn't sure but put on a happy face for Sara._

_This friendship turned out to be a true one. This boy, our main character, now sits everyday and thinks about Sara. He wonders if she has fallen in love like he has. For you see, both of them are adults now, but are over a hundred miles apart. Sara had moved to be with her family winter of their freshman year and is seldom heard from._

_This very month, Sara is thought about a lot. For her friend knew her secret and worried constantly that Sara would be hurt before the end of the month. He waits for news of his friend, praying that everything is well and one of his greatest fears didn't come to pass; the fear that his friend was gone. He waits and hopes, never letting go of that little spot in his heart reserved for Sara._

_When she showed up at his work towards the end of that worrisome month several years ago, it both relieved him and shocked him. Why would she be here of all places? Had something gone terribly wrong that she had to see him? But when she saw him sitting where he was, it was like she had been on a really long vacation. They hugged and cried and hugged some more. He realized then that he couldn't do anything without her, that he would be nothing if she ever left him completely._

_But now, he's afraid that that's just what's happening. She seems to have fallen for someone else, someone he's afraid will hurt her badly. He wants to tell her how he feels and that he would be better than the other guy; he's afraid, however, that, if he does, she'll turn on him forever._

_He watches her at work, smiling for her sake, hoping she'll listen to what he's trying to tell her. He hopes she'll believe he loves her more than anything in the world._

* * *

_This is my lovely story and is completely true; for you see, that lonely boy in the fourth grade was me. Alone and scared I had no friends and was afraid to make any until Sara showed me the way. I love her dearly and will hope she reads this. To all you others, take heed and befriend those who are lonely and afraid, for they may turn out to be the best friends you ever had._

* * *

Sara sat in the same place as Greg, in front of her own computer. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. She never knew how much she had affected Greg back then, and she certainly didn't know how much she affected him now. She stood up and ran out of her apartment, the computer glowing in the dark apartment, still resting on the last paragraph, on the words _'I love her dearly'._

* * *

Greg answered the insistent knocking at his door. Sara stood there, eyes a little red. "Sara, what's wrong?" She said nothing and lunged at him, wrapping him in a hug. "Sara, what—" 

Sara silenced him quickly. Her lips attached to his and she kissed him passionately. Before he could respond, Sara pulled back and settled her head on his shoulder. "I never knew, Greg, I never knew. I could only see what I gained and never what you had gone through. Give me a chance, give us a chance. I do love you, Greg; I just never knew it before."

"Thank you, Sara, for everything. You mean so much to me I couldn't watch you go through the pain anymore, I had to tell you. And I'm glad I did."

* * *

**AN:** The letter, besides the fact that it's Greg and Sara, is completely true. Put a girl in Greg's place, change Sara to Shara, tweak the end, and you have my story. I hope you enjoyed it from their view though. 


End file.
